Technique
Technique (技) is a character type introduced in the Warriors Orochi series. Characters in this category are represented by the color yellow. Charge attacks from this type will inflict critical hits onto any airborne targets which is indicated by a subtle blue flash (carried over from Samurai Warriors 2). If a player's team possess two or more Technique characters, the final Musou in a Musou chain will automatically activate the Absorb skill. Technique characters incorporate their Type Action into one of their charge attacks for an Enhanced Strike ("Extra Charge Attack" in the Japanese scripts; i.e. , , R1). All Enhanced Strikes (abbreviated as "C#-EX") have faster animations than standard Charge Attacks, and some serve as the character's standard Type Action special (often abbreviated as "C#-EX-SP") at the cost of some Musou. Some Enhanced Strikes may also cause a full multi-input chain for an enhanced charge attack to execute when used. Characters can also perform an invincible "Extra Counter" (tap R1 while being hit) styled akin to the''' Reversal skill from Samurai Warriors 2; this unique charge attack cannot be activated during a knockback or launch (unless if done fast enough during a tripping hit effect). Unlike a Musou Attack, an Extra Counter can even reverse out of a stunned/dizzied state if performed on time; this also requires Musou to use, and can also inflict a critical hit like all charge attacks from this character type. In the sequel, a number of Enhanced Strikes, both special attack and non-special attack versions, gain more extra properties than in the previous installment, especially extra elemental activation; from there, Technique-type characters via their C1-EX and C2-EX attacks are the only ones that can activate elements while most non-enhanced variations cannot. Warriors Orochi 3 changes their '''R1 Type Action for them to be an auxiliary-based attack that may or may not be a launching move to setup for juggles (and thus by proxy, inflicting critical hits with charge attacks). An invincible sidestep strafe from Samurai Warriors 3 (press while guard/shift-moving; known simply as the "Step" in Asian scripts) has been added; though unlike its source of origin, they can be cancelled into instant dashing attacks. Enhanced Strikes and Extra Counters have been removed. Critical hits can also be triggered by EX Attacks; however, said critical hits can no longer occur 100% of the time nor will they work on R1 Type Actions themselves as they no longer count as charge attacks. However, any incoming and/or lasting attack (including Type Actions) that damages any airborne targets can crit when the player manages to input a charge attack. Evolution chains for any character using a Dynasty Warriors 5-styled moveset in the third title can also critically hit with them. In Ultimate, a new mechanic allows Technique characters to use the "Evasion Step" mechanic to also sidestep by pressing while being attacked or when inflicted with a guard break (and is akin to the aforementioned Extra Counter). The Heavenly Sash item can allow charge attacks while grounded to be cancelled into a non-invincible step. In the fourth entry, Technique-types instead reuse the Spirit Cancel mechanic from both Samurai Warriors and the prior Wonder Type (which once again, costs Musou). All Japanese figures via Samurai Warriors moveset schemes can now naturally sidestep regardless of being Technique-type or not. In regards to the Spirit Cancel, the ability now functions akin to the original version, where it now inflicts a single hit per target while being able to rapidly cancel into itself. Their critical hits can now also apply to both their Spirit Cancel and any of their Sacred Treasure God Spells (including Normal Spells). Characters from the Warriors Orochi series under this category have a special upgrade which allows them to create elemental shockwaves when performing. Characters Those listed below belong to this class. *Liu Bei *Zhao Yun *Zhuge Liang *Huang Zhong *Yue Ying *Dian Wei *Xu Huang *Cao Ren *Zhou Yu *Lu Xun *Da Qiao *Zhang Jiao *Yuan Shao *Diao Chan *Cao Pi *Yukimura Sanada *Nobunaga Oda *Oichi *Okuni *Shingen Takeda *Magoichi Saika *Hanzō Hattori *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Kanetsugu Naoe *Musashi Miyamoto *Motochika Chosokabe *Kojiro Sasaki *Da Ji *Taigong Wang *Yoshitsune Minamoto Warriors Orochi 3 The characters listed below belong to this type. It will only list the new character affiliations. *Guan Yu *Guan Ping *Guan Suo *Jiang Wei *Cao Cao *Zhang Liao *Zhenji *Sun Ce *Ling Tong *Lianshi *Sun Shangxiang *Xiaoqiao *Sun Ce *Sima Yi *Sima Shi *Zhuge Dan *Zhong Hui *Guo Huai *Zuo Ci *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Mitsunari Ishida *Mitsuhide Akechi *Masamune Date *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Ujiyasu Hōjō *Goemon Ishikawa *Katsuie Shibata *Kanbei Kuroda *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Ina *Nene *Fu Xi *Nemea *Benkei *Himiko *Kaguya *Momiji *Sophitia Alexandra *Kiyomori Taira Warriors Orochi 4 The characters listed below belong to this type. It will only list new or reverted character affiliations. *Xiahou Yuan *Lu Su *Zhuge Liang *Liu Bei *Pang Tong *Liu Shan *Ma Dai *Guan Xing *Fa Zheng *Sima Zhao *Zhang Chunhua *Zhang Jiao *Magoichi Saika *Nō *Sakon Shima *Gracia *Motonari Mōri *Aya *Naotora Ii *Munenori Yagyū *Yoshitsugu Ōtani *Takakage Kobayakawa *Koshōshō *Lady Hayakawa *Sanzang *Shennong *Athena *Gaia *Joan of Arc Category:Gameplay